Colores claros, para tiempos tranquilos
by Sript
Summary: "El año de la abundancia" es una serie de drabbles o One-shots de varios temas con el propósito de dar vida una vez mas a la comunidad de Powerpuff Girls, promovida por la secta Aquelarre (o las chicas de la página Ｐｏｗｅｒ Ｐｕｆｆ) Una historia por mes con una temática para todas las edades.
1. Un Nuevo comienzo

**Notas iniciales:** Este Drabble fue hecho para la actividad "El año de la abundancia" promovido por la secta Aquelarre (o las chicas de la página de face Ｐｏｗｅｒ⋆Ｐｕｆｆ), y para revivir poco a poco mi amor por la escritura. Espero podamos devolver al fanfiction de las Powerpuff Girls sus glorias pasadas y vuelva a tener la actividad que tenía hace años.

 **Mes:** _Enero_

 **Tema:** _Juego de niños/Adolescencia_

 **Numero de palabras:** _499_

 **Un nuevo comienzo**

El árcade estaba tan lleno de gente como era costumbre, niños de todas las edades desquitaban su tiempo libre, ahora que eran vacaciones, en ese lugar. También varios jóvenes adultos, dedicaban parte de su día en ir a relajarse o retar a sus amigos en los diversos juegos que ahí había, pero sin dudas, el juego que mas destacaba entre todos y el que más espectadores tenía en ese momento era Mortal Street King of the Battle Tenkaichi Instic IV, el mejor juego de peleas, o eso decían sus creadores, hecho hasta la fecha.

Un chico rubio de mirada perdida estaba venciendo a todo aquel que lo retara, mas no parecía poner esfuerzo alguno, su mente estaba en otro lado, tanto así que no prestaba atención a sus adversario mientras uno a uno terminaban perdiendo.

Sin embargo, el siguiente retador no se la pondría fácil, había llegado a ese árcade en particular porqué había rumores de que alguien era invencible en su juego favorito. Puso una moneda en la maquina, eligió sus tres personajes y decidió ir con todo. La pelea empezó pareja, pero rápidamente el nuevo contrincante tomo la ventaja. El chico seguía en su propio mundo.

 _-Bubbles yo..._

 _-Boomer, de verdad lo siento, pero estoy enamorada de alguien más._ -Esas malditas palabras. Un mal movimiento hizo que el ultimo peleador que le quedaba fuera vencido. Boomer apretó los puños y se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, no quería jugar más.

-¡Eh!, me dijeron que eras el mejor, ¿esto es todo lo que puedes ofrecer? no me hagas reír.

-No estoy de humor, además ya no tengo dinero- Dijo levantando su mano en señal de despedida, sin embargo aquella persona le impidió irse.

-Pretextos diría yo.-Dijo lanzándole una moneda.

-Bien quieres que juegue en serio, lo hare.- El espíritu competitivo de Boomer lo incitó aceptar el reto.

Boomer eligió a sus mejores personajes, iba a demostrar quién era el amo de ese juego. La lucha fue frenética, ninguno de los dos cedía, cada uno realizaba los mejores combos que podía y aprovechaba los errores del otro, pero después de cinco rounds intensos, el resultado fue el mismo.

-Vaya de verdad tu fama te precede, pero nadie puede superarme.

-Yo creo que fue suer...- Boomer se detuvo a media oración sorprendido, al darse cuenta con quien hablaba. Jamás pensó encontrarse con ella en ese lugar, según le había dicho Bubbles, ella y sus hermanas tenían prohibido por su padre ir a esta clases de sitios. Sin embargo, ahí estaba y le había vencido en su más preciado juego.- ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

-Venciéndote en un juego, las veces que quieras, hasta que se me acabe el dinero.- Dijo algo prepotente la chica- Pero tú nunca me viste aquí, ¿entendiste?.

-Bien- Boomer sonrió ante tal actitud, de pronto le agradaba la idea de seguir jugando, no sabía el porqué, pero creía que era una buena manera de olvidar sus penas y comenzar de nuevo.- Pero no creo perder esta vez.

 _ **-FIN-**_

 **Notas Finales:** Espero les haya gustado, al menos a mí, me encanto escribirlo. Aunque ya estoy algo oxidado, espero volver a retomar el ritmo pronto. Para mi es bastante complicado escribir ideas cortas, pero siento que es un buen ejercicio.

Sin más que decir me despido.

Atentamente:

Scriptorem


	2. Pensamientos de un super villano

**Notas iniciales: :** Este Drabble fue hecho para la actividad "El año de la abundancia" promovido por la secta Aquelarre (o las chicas de la página de face Ｐｏｗｅｒ⋆Ｐｕｆｆ), y para revivir poco a poco mi amor por la escritura. Espero podamos devolver al fanfiction de las Powerpuff Girls sus glorias pasadas y vuelva a tener la actividad que tenía hace años.

 **Mes:** Febrero

 **Pensamientos de un súper villano**

—¿Que es lo que pasa aquí?

—Está armado.

Que humillante. Es lo único que puedo pensar mientras me llevan a la prisión de Townsville, mi oportunidad de cambiar mi vida, arruinada por esas niñas, de todas las personas posibles, ¿Por qué tenía que ser vecino del Profesor Utonio? Bueno no puedo lamentarme más por eso, me toca una temporada en prisión, el lugar correcto para mí.

Pero, ¿Por qué yo, una persona tranquila y normal, debe ir a la cárcel? Bueno, la vida es complicada pero aburrida, si eres alguien como yo Harold Suarez. Mi vida siempre ha sido monótona, fui una persona sencilla con gustos sencillos, nunca tuve grandes emociones, termine mis estudios en tiempo y forma, sin destacar mucho, con promedios normales, sin muchos amigos, sin salir de fiesta, me casé a la edad que la gente normal se casa, tuve hijos como la gente normal y solo tuve dos, como es lo normal. Comencé a trabajar en lugares donde la paga era la necesaria, donde lo más extraordinario que pasaba era que alguien se robaba algún bolígrafo o que se perdía algún papel innecesario. Después me transfirieron a la fábrica de mostaza, la paga era un poco mejor, lo suficiente para vivir tranquilo con la familia que estaba por tener, pero ¿De verdad tenía que seguir ahí los siguientes 16 años? ¿Era tan malo querer algo de emoción en mi vida para variar? Yo tenía una vida normal, demasiado normal.

Sin embargo, siempre he tenido cierta atracción por la villanía, la razón es simple, el caos es lo que hace que la vida de las personas sea más interesante, es algo que no te esperas, es algo que da emoción de simplemente oírlo. Antes, a pesar de que yo no destacaba, siempre leía el periódico o veía las noticias locales esperando ver algún gran crimen, era de cierto modo feliz sabiendo que la gente normal como yo era miserable, infeliz, me hacía sentir bien saber que no era el único que sufría. Pero en esta ciudad, desde hace algún tiempo ya no existe más la villanía, al menos no por mucho tiempo, todo se soluciona, todo siempre está bajo control, por eso detesto a esas chiquillas, a las odiosas chicas súper poderosas, pero sobre todo odio a su creador, al miserable profesor Utonio, ¿Acaso su egoísmo de no poder ser padre de manera natural, era suficiente razón para que todos pagáramos? ¿Por qué no simplemente se consiguió una vida y ya? ¿No pudo adoptar como la gente normal? No, para el todo tenía que ser una invención suya, un experimento.

Nada era peor que llegar a casa, después de un día mas de ser yo, y oír al profesor, oír como el celebraba la vida y como es que era feliz a costa de la infelicidad de los demás, como en su vida todo era perfecto... ¿Cómo era posible que no entendiera que no quería saber nada de él y sus pequeños adefesios?, y aun así cantaba enfrente mío todos los días, sobre cómo es que era feliz.

Pero todo empeoro cuando ellas vinieron a la casa, ellas se habían hecho amigas de mi pequeño e ingenuo angelito, nunca exprese mi desagrado por el profesor ni por las niñas en voz alta, siempre lo mantuve para mí, no quería que la mujer que amo me odiara ni que me dejara, por eso tuve que soportar el hecho que estuvieran en mi hogar. Entonces pasó, una noticia extraordinaria, el alcalde había sido secuestrado, las súper poderosas al oír eso se fueron volando a la acción, destruyendo como no podía ser de otro modo, el techo de mi hogar; pero yo no podía estar mas emocionado, mi ídolo había hecho otro golpe maestro y yo no me podía quedar atrás, hacia tiempo que estaba trabajando en secreto en un súper traje para hacer maldades por la noche, una especie de villano nocturno, inspirado en el mejor de todos Mojo Jojo.

Lastima de como termino todo, a pesar de que mojo gano la primera pelea, no tardaron las chicas en vencerlo, luego decidieron venir a mi hogar a regodearse de su victoria. Fue una noche difícil, solo tenía que resistir un poco, lo intente de verdad, solo una noche era lo que necesitaba aguantar y seguir con mi plan, pero ellas tenían que hablar mal de los villanos, como si ellas fueran tan perfectas, como si...

Bueno, no pude resistir toda esa tensión, decidí actuar en ese momento, cuando el profesor estaba descuidado y no esperaba un ataque sorpresa, me puse mi traje que llevaba diseñando ya un tiempo, agarre mi arma y me libere, deje de ser el aburrido Harold Suarez y me convertí en el súper villano... Harold Suarez. Mi plan era perfecto, solo tenía que volarle la cabeza al profesor con mi rayo láser, pero no quise arruinar la cena de mi querida esposa, se había esforzado mucho en ella, y la amo lo suficiente como para concederle ciertas cosas. Además cuando se enojaba podía dar mucho miedo.

Sin embargo falle y heme aquí, ahora en una celda esperando que mis días sean más placenteros de lo que fueron alguna vez, pagando por mi crimen, por mi fallo.

La vida en la prisión no es tan diferente de mi propia vida aburrida, me tienen en un ciclo de actividades que se repiten día con día, la única diferencia es que aquí convivo con gente que sabe alterar la monotonía. Los presos de aquí no son muy amables, no esperaba que lo fueran pero no me respetan, a la hora del baño les dije a un par que yo había estado a punto de acabar con el profesor y sus demonios, pero no me creyeron, uno de ellos de hecho hizo que me resbalara y cayera de cara contra el suelo. Varios de ellos se burlaban de mi a mis espaldas, los podía oír, de hecho creo que sabían que los oía. Sin embargo ninguno de ellos había hecho lo que yo, enfrentarse cara a cara contra las súper poderosas.

En mi primer día ahí, en medio de una pelea que hubo antes de los trabajos forzados oí como uno de los presos decía que nadie lo comprendía. Eso me hizo recordad a mi hijo Pedro, entre toda la sarta de majaderías y malos modos con los que hablaba, el siempre decía que nadie lo comprendía, que nos odiaba a todos, cosas de la edad supongo, pero la verdad siempre es muy diferente a lo que los niños creen, yo siempre lo comprendí, entendía su molestia a con la familia, yo me sentía igual, pero no había nada que yo pudiera hacer. Fue un alivio saber que estaba de acuerdo con que me hiciera un villano, pero creo no fui el mejor ejemplo para él.

El trabajo al que ahora me dedicaba no se diferenciaba mucho con el de la fabrica de mostaza, eso me molestaba bastante, pero no me quejo, después de todo es mi castigo, pero eso de solo estar apretando dos botones durante 5 horas seguidas, haciendo las placas para los coches de los ciudadanos, no terminaba de agradarme para nada.

Pensando que mis días aquí en prisión serian siempre iguales, ocurrió algo que no esperaba que pasara, mi mayor ídolo, mi fuente de inspiración, se encontraba en la misma prisión que yo. Mojo Jojo siempre fue para mí un héroe, un héroe malvado. El siempre tenia algún buen plan, pensado en esa gran cabeza suya, tal vez siempre era frustrado por aquellas mocosas del demonio pero no cabía la menor duda de que era un gran criminal, el mejor de todos diría yo, y ahí se encontraba comiendo su engrudo, el mismo que me habían servido a mí y después me habían robado. Con un sequito de lambiscones detrás de él, controlándolos, contándoles sus planes futuros.

Me sentía bastante nervioso al respecto, estaba sudando mucho, pero me arme de valor para hablarle, tal vez intercambiar planes o anécdotas, a lo mejor el viera en mi un gran aliado y escapáramos juntos de prisión, quizá en el futuro hiciéramos un plan glorioso para librarnos de las peste que eran las chicas súper poderosas. Me acerque para presentarme.

—Bue... buenas Mojo, señor — Dije con muchos nervios, tartamudeando como nunca, no podía creer que de verdad estaba haciéndolo.

—Largo de aquí basura, no deseo hablar, dialogar, intercambiar palabras, interactuar ni socializar con una alimaña como tú, no eres alguien con quien desee estar ahora mismo, en este momento ni en este lugar, así que sal de mi camino, desaparece, esfúmate, lárgate y en pocas palabras fuera de mi vista. —Su voz era todo un sueño, me sentía como cuando alguien habla con su estrella favorita de cine.

—Pe... per... pero señor, yo soy como usted, yo... yo... yo también intente destruir a la chicas y a su creador, también fui frustrado por ellas. Pero estuve tan cerca — Oí como varias personas se reían de lo que dije, pero no me importaba. Mojo sin embargo, no mostraba sonrisa alguna.

—¿Que no escuchaste? ¿Algo pasa con tu sentido de la audición? ¿Acaso estás sordo? ¿Tengo que repetir lo que he dicho antes? No soy alguien que le guste repetir de lo que habla, solo digo las cosas una única vez, solo una, no repito, no divago, me expreso una sola vez y claramente, así que solo déjame aclarar, Mojo Jojo así como sus palabras, es único, y no necesita repetir lo ya dicho. Ahora, tu y yo no somos iguales, jamás en la vida podrás igualar al único y original Mojo Jojo, el grande e inteligente genio del mal, el cual soy yo Mojo Jojo, ni soñando podrías ser tan grande e inteligente como yo, así que no, no eres como yo y debes apartarte ahora mismo, porque jamás serás, y repito esto como única vez, como el gran Mojo Jojo...

Después de decir aquellas palabras, me aparto a un lado y siguió su camino. Por alguna razón fue hasta cierto punto excitante, hablar cara a cara con uno de los mayores criminales de esta ciudad, espero pueda tomarme en cuenta para algún plan futuro, tal vez nuestro encuentro no fue el mejor de todos, pero sin lugar a dudas, un genio del mal podrá reconocer a otro cuando el tiempo lo amerite.

Los días siempre empiezan igual, no importa donde me encuentre, de algún modo siempre vivo de alguna manera monótona; un oficial gordo, pelirrojo y con un gran mostacho en su redonda cara nos despierta con un megáfono llamándonos vagos, vamos a bañarnos todos juntos y nos avisan que habrá engrudo para desayunar. No entiendo porque lo avisan, si siempre es lo mismo; después de comer, toca el trabajo de hacer placas, ya estoy más que acostumbrado, después toca ejercicio, nunca he sido alguien que guste de ejercitarse, pero algunos presos la han agarrado conmigo y me piden que les ayude a ellos a hacerlo. Levantan pesas como enfermos, si ejercitaran sus cerebros como sus músculos serian los mejores villanos de la tierra, pero bueno, tengo que ayudarlos, algunos se ve que no tienen nada de tacto y podrían doblarme como si de una hoja se tratase. Algunos incluso me ven da manera bastante rara, pero yo lo dejo pasar, porqué lo mío no son los músculos, lo mío es el cerebro.

Un preso en especial llamado Bob, una bola de músculos con un tatuaje de corazón en el brazo izquierdo me agarro manía, siempre quiere que este con él y que le haga favores, yo intento alejarme lo mas que puedo de él, pero hasta se baña a lado mío, en un principio pensé que quería golpearme y acabar conmigo como he oído que hacen en las prisiones, pero solo le gusta reírse de mi y le gusta que le ayude a la hora del ejercicio. Podría oponérmele, pero quien se le opone a alguien que puede levantar más de 120 kilos.

Tal vez esa sea la razón por la que algunos se burlan de mi, por ser pequeño y débil, pero ya aprenderán quien soy yo, aprenderán a respetarme cuando salga de aquí y mis planes pueda llevarlos a cabo, cuando pueda acabar con el profesor y las niñas, no importa cuánto tiempo me tome, no importa cuántas veces vaya a prisión, no importa...

—Oye, debilucho —Dijo Bob, después de el tiempo libre que tenemos antes de ir a dormir — hace mucho tiempo que no tenía un compañero como tú, el ultimo decidió suicidarse al poco tiempo de entrar aquí, pero como veo que haces las cosas fáciles... Esta noche, antes de dormir, la pasaras de una manera más especial Suarez. — De alguna manera su tono, la manera en que enfatizo la palabra especial y su sonrisa eran perturbadoras.

La verdad ya no estoy seguro si este lugar es para mí, me siento cada día mas débil, hoy en especial me siento muy adolorido de todo el cuerpo, me duele desde los pies, hasta la cabeza, hoy me duele hasta sentarme. No sé si sea porqué la cárcel me va carcomiendo lentamente, si es por qué no he podido comer bien desde que llegue aquí, o si fue por lo de anoche. Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo de solo recordarlo.

Me pregunto si de verdad estuvo bien lo que hice, sé que mi vida no es precisamente la más divertida, ni la más emocionante, pero tengo una familia muy hermosa que se preocupa por mí, que depende de que yo esté bien y sano. Mi familia lo es todo y yo les falle. Sucumbí a mis propios deseos egoístas, y puse en peligro la integridad de mi familia. Después de todo, ¿Quién soy yo para alterar el orden natural de las cosas? No nació como un súper villano, no me paso ninguna gran desgracia que ameritara que me vengara, solo fui una persona normal que quería algo mas, pero estaba equivocado.

Después de todo, este no es un lugar para mí. Ya no quiero estar mas aquí. No si Bob sigue insistiendo en que lo siga a todos lados. No si sigue buscándome antes de la hora de dormir.

En los días que he estado aquí he podido reflexionar mucho y he llegado a la conclusión de que ya no quiero estar más en prisión, no es un lugar para la gente como yo, gente que solo tomo una decisión errónea. La gente suele equivocarse todo el tiempo, pero de los errores se aprende, de los errores uno enmienda las cosas y yo ya he aprendido mi lección. Pensándolo cuidadosamente mi plan no era tan bueno, tal vez destruyera al profesor, pero ¿Y luego qué? No podía acabar con las chicas con lo poco que tenia, mi traje no estaba terminado y era bastante ridículo. ¿Quién usa una antena en la cabeza y una toalla como capa? Mi arma láser ni siquiera sabía si funcionaba, la hice con el secador de cabello. Debí pensar mejor las cosas, esas niñas tal vez no son tan malas después de todo.

Pero lo peor de todo es la decepción con la que debió quedarse mi amada esposa, debe estar furiosa conmigo y ¿Como no estarlo? Arruine su cena, la gran noche que ella quería que saliera perfecta arruinada por mí, una persona que no pudo controlarse a tiempo. Pero cuando salga de aquí seré un hombre renovado, seré alguien mejor para ella y para los niños, no sé cuantos días me queden aquí, ya no se bien en que día estamos pero sé que podre salir con la cara en alto y que hare que me perdone, que vuelva a amarme. Cambiare cueste lo que cueste.

-Despierten vagos.

Otro día, otro día de sufrimiento, otro día con Bob. Ya no más, ya no más.

-Harold hoy es el gran día.

¿El gran día? No sé a qué se refiere, pero si por fin termina mi sufrimiento, por mi basta. Se abre mi celda y el oficial me sonríe, sosteniendo su megáfono; un cura me acompaña por el corredor, esta leyéndome palabras tranquilizadoras. No lo puedo creer, hoy es ese día. Para mi estos días fueron más de los que podía tolerar, tal vez no fueron muchos, pero no creo poder soportar pasar de nuevo por todo eso, sin embargo hoy ya soy un hombre nuevo. Mientras camino veo a los demás presos sonriéndome, riéndose de mi, algunos queriéndome alcanzar con sus manos, Bob no está entre ellos, es un alivio. Al final de ese gran corredor se encuentra una única puerta, sigo caminando y el oficial me abre la puerta, una luz muy intensa me ciega temporalmente.

Cuando mis ojos se acostumbran a la luz lo veo, un hermoso paisaje fuera de la horrible prisión de Townsville, las mariposas vuelan a mi alrededor, oigo el ruido metálico del cierre de la puerta de la prisión, un lindo conejito blanco se me acerca curioso, el sol brilla con toda su intensidad, todo es tan brillante y bonito. Todo esto me llena de una determinación y esperanzas que nunca había sentido. Soy un hombre completamente nuevo y reformado. Y sin poder evitarlo, salto con una emoción y felicidad celebrando que por fin salí de ese horrible lugar.

Tomo un taxi para poder ir a mi hogar, es un viaje bastante largo, pero en la prisión me dieron el dinero para poder solventarlo, el taxista es un hombre moreno bastante desaliñado y con un olor corporal muy fuerte, pero eso no me incomoda en lo absoluto, vengo de un lugar peor, un lugar con personas peores, y por fin salí libre. El taxi me deja justo delante de mi hogar, camino nervioso hacia la puerta, no sé qué es lo que diré, pero nada que no pueda arreglar con una sonrisa. Casi llego, y veo de reojo a mi vecino el profesor Utonio, el no está muy contento de verme, siento que se le encoje el corazón por mi llegada, esta aterrado de mí, no puedo culparlo. El profesor sin dejar de verme se esconde tras sus arbustos y lentamente se aleja lo mas que puede de mi, en dirección a su hogar.

Tomo el picaporte de la puerta, pero me detengo sin abrirla ¿Qué me esperara dentro? Tal vez mi dulce Merian este feliz de verme, o a lo mejor este con los papeles del divorcio, probablemente este furiosa, quizá quiera golpearme por lo ocurrido. No quiero pelear con ella, no soy capaz, no tengo la fuerza. Pero sea lo que sea lo enfrentare con buena cara. No sé qué hacer, tal vez no sea una buena hora de llegar, ni siquiera avise que ya venía para acá, no tuve el valor de llamar y decir que ya era libre. Después de todo no estoy preparado para esto, aun no estoy listo para este paso.

Por fin abro la puerta, se oye un chirrido, asomo la cabeza para ver el panorama, al parecer no hay nadie a la vista, entro a hurtadillas e intento hacer el menor sonido posible caminando de puntillas, la puerta vuelve a hacer ruido, espero que nadie lo note. Me dirijo sigilosamente hacia mi cuarto, tal vez ahí tenga tiempo para pensar alguna manera de disculparme, de empezar todo de nuevo. Debí haber pensado en algún plan pero ya es tarde para eso. Veo las escaleras, solo tengo que pasar el comedor y podre encerrarme en la habitación hasta que pueda pensar en algún plan...

—Harold —Oigo la voz enojada de mi esposa, fui pillado una vez más.

—Me... Me... Me... Merian —

—Siéntate Harold.

—Te digo algo Merian, estaba...

—Siéntate.

 _ **-FIN-**_

 **Notas finales:** Este mes fue difícil, no solo por el tiempo (que suelo perderlo mucho o gastarlo muy mal) o porque es un mes corto, sino por que termine enfermándome de la gripe y mis ganas de estar frente a un monitor son bajas. La verdad no se qué pensar de este fic, intenten algo nuevo, algo fuera de lo que es cómodo para mí. Quise meterme más profundamente en la mente de un personaje que muchos han olvidado y que pocos quieren o admiran. Yo le tengo un pequeño cariño aunque no estoy seguro del por qué.

Espero disfruten de la historia, como yo disfrute de idearla. Los animo a todos, a que lean las historias nuevas que vayan saliendo, no solo las mías, las de todos los que se unieron a esta actividad y dejen sus comentarios. Siempre es de gran animo recibirlos.

Este próximo mes intentare perder menos el tiempo, al menos ya tengo una rutina que puede ayudarme, e ideas hay muchas.

Sin más que decir me despido.

Atentamente:

Scriptorem


	3. Hide Behind

**Notas iniciales:** Este Drabble fue hecho para la actividad "El año de la abundancia" promovido por la secta Aquelarre (o las chicas de la página de face Ｐｏｗｅｒ⋆Ｐｕｆｆ), y para revivir poco a poco mi amor por la escritura. Espero podamos devolver al fanfiction de las Powerpuff Girls sus glorias pasadas y vuelva a tener la actividad que tenía hace años. No estoy aquí para exigirles nada, solo que disfruten tanto de mi obra como la de los demás escritores.

 **Mes:** _Julio_

 **Tema:** _Paranormal_

 **Numero de palabras:** _414_

* * *

 **Hide Behind**

Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue un "corre", pero no estaba dispuesta a aceptar que tenía miedo. No después de todo lo que había pasado esa mañana, de cómo le había jugado una broma a su hermanita burlándose por ser una bebita. Ella debía aprender que las historias son solo ficción. Porque lo eran ¿no?

Siguió caminando por ese profundo bosque, buen día le había tocado para que la señorita Keane decidiera llevarse a la clase de excursión a... ¿dónde era que estaban? Algo tenía que ver con la gravedad de eso estaba segura. Un pueblito misterioso con un gran bosque rodeándolo. Algunos decían que en ese lugar pasaban cosas extrañas, pero todo eran historias, historias que le contabas a niñas como Bubbles, crédulas a más no poder. Pero ella no era así, ella era la que contaba esas historias.

Sin embargo el sonido de una singular campana, seguido del ruido de pasos la ponía de nervios, ¿Cómo se le ocurrió justo explorar un lugar así? Cada vez que miraba detrás de ella o su alrededor el sonido se detenía y no había nadie, solo un inmenso bosque. Pero todo debía ser una broma de sus hermanas, una broma para que parara de molestar a Bubbles.

El sonido del crujir de una rama, justo detrás de ella hizo que de puro instinto volteara y lanzara un rayo contra lo que fuera que se estuviera enfrentando, pero lo único que alcanzo fue un árbol, el cual quedo destruido.

Antes de poder recuperarse de la impresión, una mano le tomo el hombro mientras decía cosas extrañas, un gran grito se oyó por todo el bosque seguido de una risa aguda.

—Deja de reírte, mejor vámonos antes de que los demás se vayan. —Dijo Buttercup, roja del coraje y la vergüenza.

—Bien, pero espero entiendas que se siente. —Bubbles tenía lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reír. Ambas emprendieron el camino de regreso.

El sonido de una campana se escuchó muy claramente, Buttercup volteo a ver a su hermana enojada.

—La broma acabo Bubbles, deja de sonar esa estúpida campana.

—No sé de qué hablas.

Bubbles la vio confusa, mostrando sus manos dando a entender que ella no tenía ninguna campana, el sonido de pasos junto con el de varias ramas rompiéndose las puso alerta a las dos.

—Yo también lo oí.

Ambas se abrazaron con miedo y se fueron volando a donde se suponía estaban sus compañeros. Nunca quisieron volver a hablar de ello.

 **Notas Finales:**

* * *

Hola a todos, ¿están disfrutando de sus vacaciones? ¿Siquiera conocen ese término? Bueno como sea, espero la estén pasando bien. El día de hoy (a última hora como siempre), les traigo esta pequeña historia, del encuentro de Buttercup (y un poco Bubbles) con el Siempre detrás (o ) criatura que aparece en un corto de la serie Gravity Falls.

Gravity falls es una serie que me encanta, no tanto como las Powerpuff girls, pero que está casi casi ahí. Por lo que no se sorprendan si en un futuro sigo sacando referencias a sus personajes o sus historias.

Bueno pasando a otras noticias, me he quedado sin internet, hasta nuevo aviso, sin embargo no fallare con la historia de cada mes, no mientras respire. Este mes espero sea más productivo que el anterior.

Ya por último, ¿Que les pareció este drabble? Intente hacerlo sentir como uno de esos pequeños cuentos que te leen cuando niño. Sin embargo creo no quedo como tal. Y no tiene nada que ver con la idea original, sufrió muchos cambios hasta quedar como quedo. Bueno en fin espero sus review, que leeré a lo largo del mes cada que pueda darme una escapada a algún lugar con internet.

Sin más que decir me despido.

Scriptorem


	4. El vuelo de un pájaro sin alas

**Notas iniciales:** Este Drabble fue hecho para la actividad "El año de la abundancia" promovido por la secta Aquelarre (o las chicas de la página de face Ｐｏｗｅｒ⋆Ｐｕｆｆ), y para revivir poco a poco mi amor por la escritura. Espero podamos devolver al fanfiction de las Powerpuff Girls sus glorias pasadas y vuelva a tener la actividad que tenía hace años. No estoy aquí para exigirles nada, solo que disfruten tanto de mi obra como la de los demás escritores.

* * *

 **Mes:** _Septiembre_

 **Tema:** _Traición_

 **Numero de palabras:** _316_

* * *

 **El vuelo de un pájaro sin alas.**

Aquel paramo, a cierta distancia del reino, cada ciertos días se oía el ruido de la madera chocando entre sí, de manera algo violenta, sin embargo el sonido que podía apreciarse esa tarde era algo un poco diferente. Dos jóvenes, después de su largo entrenamiento, habían caído "accidentalmente" uno arriba del otro y lo que comenzó como un juego, había terminado en los dos cayendo en sus más bajas pasiones. El apuesto pelirrojo comenzó a quitarse la ropa mientras seguía acariciando apasionadamente a su amada.

—Blossom, no puedo esperar al día que formalmente seamos presentados, quiero consumar nuestra noche de bodas ahora.

—No deberíamos, no queda mucho quizá... — La chica pelinegra, intentaba luchar contra lo que su cuerpo le pedía, pero dentro de ella sabía que no podría aguantar mucho mas.

—No quiero esperar. —Los ojos rojos del chico miraron de manera imperativa a los de ella. Por lo que no quiso resistirse más.

—Yo tampoco.

La pelinegra no estaba segura como esas clases clandestinas de esgrima, habían terminado en con ella estando debajo de él y estando a punto de perder su virginidad. Ni tampoco entendía muy bien que la había llevado a decirle a Brick que ella era su hermana. Solo sabía que su destino lo habían decidido sus padres desde que nació y que todas esas mentiras le provocaban cierta emoción. También sabía que, por más que lo negase en un principio, ella había caído en el encanto de Brick el príncipe heredero al trono de la familia Him.

No dudo ni un solo momento en fingir ser su hermana, si eso significaba poder estar con él de esa forma. Y al final, no importaba que tanto se esforzara, ella no decidiría su destino... pero al menos, aunque fuera engañando a su amado, traicionando a su hermana y a sus padres...tan solo así, aunque fuera un poco, tal vez, ella sí pudiera decidir.

 **Notas Finales:**

¿Y esto qué es? Una idea cambiante que no he podido concluir, bueno al menos no como quiero. Bueno no los hago perder mucho mas el tiempo. La historia del próximo mes es de las que más les tengo ganas. Sera la última de las historias "oscuras". Espero sus comentarios de esta historia y tal vez de las demás xD.

Sin más que decir me despido.

Scriptorem


	5. Orgulloso de mis padres

**Notas iniciales:** Este Drabble fue hecho para la actividad "El año de la abundancia" promovido por la secta Aquelarre (o las chicas de la página de face Ｐｏｗｅｒ⋆Ｐｕｆｆ), y para revivir poco a poco mi amor por la escritura. Espero podamos devolver al fanfiction de las Powerpuff Girls sus glorias pasadas y vuelva a tener la actividad que tenía hace años. No estoy aquí para exigirles nada, solo que disfruten tanto de mi obra como la de los demás escritores.

* * *

 **Mes:** _Noviembre_

* * *

 **Orgulloso de mis padres**

 _ **A los cinco años**_

Ya era hora de dormir, lo cual significaba que era hora del cuento de buenas noches, sin embargo ni Boomer ni sus hermanos estaban de humor en ese momento, el día había sido uno de los peores que habían tenido. Las burlas en el jardín de niños habían sido de lo peor, y al día siguiente tendrían que volver a enfrentarlas. El pequeño rubio no creía poder hacerlo.

Su padre ya había notado que algo andaba mal con ellos, pero cuando pregunto sobre el asunto ninguno quiso decirle nada. Ahora que él preguntaba sobre que cuento leerles los niños solo guardaron silencio, cado uno de ellos estaba en su mundo, triste a su manera. Su padre los confronto, no dejaría que sus hijos tuvieran esa cara más tiempo, cada uno comenzó a decirle a destiempo lo que había pasado, como los niños de su escuela se habían burlado de ellos. Mojo solo los vio triste, comprendiendo la situación. Boomer rompió en llanto.

—¿Por qué nos trataron así papa? ¿Tiene algo de malo tener dos papas? ¿Somos raros? — Boomer miraba con una cara muy triste a su padre, intentando entender por qué los trataban así en la escuela.

—No hijo, no lo son, no dejes que la opinión de los demás te afecte— Mojo quiso tranquilizar a su hijo con una sonrisa, sin embargo él mismo se sentía mal por toda esa situación.

—Pero papa ellos... — Boomer abrazo a su padre mientras intentaba parar de llorar, sin éxito alguno. De pronto una voz desde fuera de la habitación comenzó a hablar.

—Boomer, deja de llorar hijo. — La voz profunda con la que hablo su otro papa, lo hizo tranquilizarse un poco. Boomer se lamento por ser tan llorón, quería ser como sus padres, tan valientes y serios, amables y alegres, sin embargo él siempre terminaba llorando por algo.

Him, quien había oído el llanto de su pequeño rubio entro a la habitación, viendo directamente a los ojos a su hijo, le hablo en un tono serio y decidido, casi el mismo tono que adoptaba cuando los reñía por alguna travesura, sin embargo no había reproche o enojo en él, solo hablaba de la manera más seria posible.

—Pero esos niños... dijeron... — Brick intento explicar la situación, pero su padre lo interrumpió.

—No importa que hayan dicho, solo son palabras, no dejes que los lastimen de esa manera. Esos niños solo son la muestra de lo que sus padres les enseñan en casa, no tienen la culpa de ser tan groseros, por lo que tampoco quiero que ustedes les digan nada. Sean fuertes mis niños.

—Pero ellos seguirán burlándose.— Reclamo Butch algo molesto, como queriendo decir que él no se dejaría molestar mas.

—Sin peros jovencito, demuestren que ustedes si tienen educación, que sus padres les están enseñando bien. Ahora métanse en la cama, es hora de dormir, y no quiero más lagrimas ni lamentos ¿entendido? Hay personas por las que no vale la pena el llanto.

—Si papa. — Contestaron los tres niños al unísono.

Him asintió orgulloso, le dio un beso a su marido y salió de la habitación. Los niños solo hicieron una mueca de asco, no les gustaba ver a los adultos dándose besos eso incluía a sus padres.

—Bien, ahora sí ¿Que cuento quieren que les lea? Hoy es el turno de Butch de elegirlo ¿no?

—Creo que dejare que Boomer lo escoja esta vez, pero solo porque no estoy seguro de cual elegir. — Mojo sonrió ante el gesto del pelinegro.

—¿Bien Boomer?

—¿Qué te parece... la del héroe del tiempo?

—Es un poco larga, pero bien esa será. — Mojo comenzó entonces a relatar una de las tantas aventuras del héroe del tiempo, mientras hacia las voces, los efectos de sonido e incluso hacia comentarios sobre ello.

Una vez que su padre apago las luces, Boomer intento dormir, sin embargo el sentimiento de tristeza seguía ahí, combinado con unas tremendas ganas de ir al baño. Se levanto sin hacer mucho ruido, sus hermanos se habían quedado dormidos a la mitad del cuento, él sin embargo lo escucho imaginando cada parte de la historia. Salió de la habitación y cruzo el pasillo, pero el sonido de un sollozo le llamo la atención. Se acerco a la fuente del sonido el cual venia de la cocina, sus padres aun no dormían.

—No puedo soportar verlos así, tan tristes, por cosas que no son su culpa. Es tan frustrante, yo... — Esa voz era la de su padre Him, sonaba bastante quebrada, como si estuviera a punto de romper en llanto.

Boomer en un intento de acercarse más, había tropezado sin querer con la mesa del comedor, haciendo un ruido que interrumpió la plática, sin dar tiempo a que lo descubrieran corrió hacia el baño, si lo veían salir de ahí podría fingir que nunca escucho a sus padres. Sin embargo de algo estaba seguro: desde ese día, se prometía a si mismo dejar de llorar. No quería ver a sus padres de nuevo tan tristes por su culpa.

* * *

 _ **A los doce años**_

Varios chicos estaban agrupados detrás de una gran escuela, dos de ellos intentando hacer retroceder a un tercero, el cual estaba furioso. Butch quería destrozarle la cara a un chico que era del doble de su tamaño, el cual solo lo veía de manera retadora, después de todo ellos eran cinco; el pelinegro intentaba con toda su fuerza liberarse del agarre de sus hermanos, los cuales a penas y podían contenerlo. Brick su hermano mayor, intentaba hacer que entrara en razón.

—Cálmate Butch, si te ven los profesores te van a expulsar. — Intento razonar el pelirrojo con su hermano, después de todo le habían prometido a sus padres no meterse en más problemas.

—Voy a matarlo.

—Solo inténtalo nenita.

—No vale la pena— El más joven de los hermanos no podía creer la fuerza que tenia su hermano mayor cuando estaba enojado, pero tenía que detenerlo si no quería meterse en problemas.

—No me importa.

—Necesitarían tu registro dental para reconocerte si te atrevieras a pelear conmigo.

—¿Quieres callarte? —Le dijo en un tono de enfado Brick al gorila que evidentemente no sabía en lo que se metía, suficiente tenia con detener a su hermano como para que ese idiota siguiera haciéndolo enojar —. Butch, prometimos no meternos más en problemas ¿recuerdas? Este idiota con pocas neuronas terminara trabajando en un Mcdonals y ese será su mayor logro en la vida, pero si no quieres parecerte a él debemos dejarlo pasar.

—Al menos yo tendré siempre el orgullo de no ser hijo de un par de maricas que se pasan las noches prostituyéndose para recibir placer de vagabundos. Ustedes terminaran como ellos también ¿verdad? Ofreciendo el culo por un par de monedas. ¿Quieren comenzar a practicar? Puedo meterles esta botella para que se sientan como sus padres.

Brick no lo soporto mas, y sabiendo de antemano que era una error, soltó a su hermano, el cual se lanzo directo a la cara de ese idiota. No quería involucrarse pero los compinches del grandulón aquel no dejarían que su "amigo" sufriera semejante paliza, por lo que Brick y Boomer se lanzaron también al enfrentamiento. El resultado fue obvio, a pesar de que él recibió bastantes golpes, Butch haber perdido algún diente y Boomer terminar con el ojo negro e hinchado; el joven estudiante que se había metido con ellos estaba camino al hospital, inconsciente y posiblemente con alguna secuela a largo plazo. En la escuela corrió el rumor que lo habían matado.

* * *

 _ **A los diecisiete años**_

Butch iba caminando lo mas rápido que podía, esperando que por algún casual la rubia que lo seguía se diera por vencida y decidiera que ese no era el mejor día para seguir con su trabajo. Al parecer la biblioteca pública había decidido cerrar ese día por algún festivo que él no conocía, justo cuando solo faltaban tres días para presentar su proyecto. El chico de los orbes esmeralda había intentado dejar el trabajo para el día siguiente, sin embargo, como se lo recordó su fastidiosa compañera, iban demasiado retrasados. También había sugerido ir a casa de Bubbles, pero esta negó rotundamente diciendo que justo ese día no habría nadie en su casa y que su padre era muy estricto al respecto. Butch maldijo su suerte.

La chica iba como podía detrás de él, no dejaba de verlo mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza, eso molestaba un poco al pelinegro además de ponerlo algo nervioso, intento ignorarla y seguir su camino. ¿Qué estaría pensando ella? No es que le importara tanto, solo no le gustaba que lo vieran tan intensamente.

Ya casi llegaban a su casa, afortunadamente para él no estaría ninguno de sus idiotas hermanos, Boomer tenía que terminar de pintar un edificio como trabajo comunitario por haber sido sorprendido pintando en las calles y Brick tenía practica de tiro, por lo que ninguno estaría hasta ya pasadas las ocho de la noche. Los únicos que podrían estar ahí serian sus papas, sin embargo, siendo miércoles, Mojo estaría en el súper mercado comprando la despensa de la semana.

—¿Vaya esta es tu casa? — Pregunto asombrada Bubbles.

Habían llegado a una casa sencilla de un piso, pero con un hermoso jardín, cruzaron la cerca, la cual estaba abierta y llegaron a la puerta principal, Butch estaba por ignorar a la rubia, ante su tonta pregunta, pero prefirió simplemente ser sarcástico.

—No, te traje aquí para que me ayudes a robar unos cuantos libros antes de ir a mi casa, porque ya sabes, me gusta allanar casas.

—Ja, ja muy gracioso. — La ojiazul vio al pelinegro con cara de no creerle nada. Butch mostrándole una sonrisa traviesa procedió a romper de un puñetazo el mosquitero de una de las ventanas que estaban abiertas y hacer como que forzaba la cerradura, Bubbles alarmada, intento detenerlo.— Butch Jojo ¿Cómo se te ocurre allanar una casa? Mas encima involucrarme en tus tonterías...

—Tranquila boba, que solo era una broma.— Dijo entre risas Butch.— Solo olvide mis llaves.

—Eres un grosero.

—Tú eres la grosera por creer que de verdad iba a robar una casa.

—Bueno, porque no se mucho de ti, nadie en la escuela sabe mucho de ti o de tus hermanos, tengo interés en conocerte porque hay muchos rumores muy feos sobre ustedes. Solo quería saber que tanto era cierto.

—Pues todos o ninguno, pero igual solo acabemos el jodido trabajo para que puedas irte de aquí.

Butch hablo de una manera más ruda de lo que le habría gustado, pero no le gustaba que nadie se metiera en su vida y tampoco quería saber que tantos rumores se habían esparcido de él o sus hermanos por el colegio. Debido a sus constantes peleas con otros estudiantes, este era el tercer colegio al que asistían, esperaban que fuera el ultimo ya para por fin terminar la preparatoria, pero siempre había algún idiota graciosito que comenzaba a hablar de más de ellos. Butch sobre todo era el primero en perder los estribos, pero siendo este su ultimo año, quería pasarlo sin meterse en problemas.

No había rastro de su padre, tal vez estaría en su cuarto privado, donde le gustaba meditar, así que estaría ahí metido bastante tiempo. Butch la condujo hacia el comedor, donde podrían poner todo lo que necesitaban para el trabajo, su cuarto no era una buena opción en esa ocasión, había varias cosas personales que no querría mostrarle a nadie, además de que llevaba un par de semanas sin barrerlo, por lo que a pesar de que era bastante ordenado, ya había rastros de polvo y cosas fuera de lugar que lo harían sentir incomodo. Bubbles saco algunos libros de su mochila y la laptop en donde estaban trabajando ya lista para comenzar. Butch saco también varias cosas de su mochila, trono su cuello como hacia siempre que iba a empezar a hacer algo, pero oyó un ruido en las escaleras, posiblemente su padre estaría bajando hacia la cocina.

—No me tardo, comienza donde nos quedamos.

Sin esperar una respuesta se levantó y fue hacia donde su progenitor. Este se encontraba canturreando una canción, mientras sacaba algunos ingredientes del refrigerador, parecía bastante contento.

—Papa, oye quería ...

—Oh vaya Butch, ya llegaste y veo que no estás solo, es una chica muy linda la que trajiste, solo no...

—No es para nada lo que piensas, solo tenemos que terminar un trabajo juntos, nada más.— Interrumpió rápidamente Butch, conocía a su padre y a veces era muy insistente con esos temas.

—Oh, qué bien, me alegra que te estés esforzando en la escuela. Preparare unos ricos snacks para ti y tu amiga.

—No es necesario, solo regresa a tu cuarto y déjanos trabajar ¿sí? No tardaremos mucho. — Butch miro seriamente su padre, no quería que la rubia hiciera preguntas incomodas ni quería tener que dar explicaciones.

—Está bien hijo, no los molestare entonces. — Him se veía algo decaído, pero Butch se dijo a si mismo que luego se lo compensaría. Volvió al comedor, para proseguir con su horrible trabajo, sin embargo la rubia ya no se encontraba ahí, la busco con la mirada, esperando encontrarla pronto, y cuál fue su sorpresa al verla mirando unas fotos que se encontraban en su sala, cerca de la chimenea. Butch entro en pánico.

—¿Oye este es tu papa? — Dijo señalando una foto, donde estaban él y sus hermanos de pequeños junto a sus padres.

—No deberías estar aquí. — Butch fue directo hacia la chica, para sacarla de ahí y regresar al comedor.

—Perdona tardabas mucho y vi que había fotos y no pude resistirme. Pero dime ¿Este es tu papa? Y este es tu tío supongo ¿no? No se parecen mucho.

—Bubbles regresemos a lo del trabajo. — Dijo ignorando las preguntas de la chica.

—Aunque en esta foto solo salen los dos, parecen una linda pareja. —Continuo hablando la rubia— Y acá están tu, tus hermanos y ellos, pero no veo fotos de tu mama. Espera no me digas que... — Bubbles se quedo muda al darse cuenta de lo que había descubierto.

—¡Bubbles! —Grito Butch enfadado. La chica volteo a ver al joven pelinegro, este estaba bastante alterado por todo lo que ella estaba haciendo. No quería enojarse con ella, pero toda su curiosidad iba a arruinarlo todo. Él sabía que era una mala idea haber accedido a hacer el trabajo en su casa, ahora ella sabía lo de sus padres y se lo diría a alguien, que a su vez correrían la voz por toda la escuela, comenzarían a molestarlo por ello y él terminaría mandando al hospital a ese alguien. Butch maldijo para sus adentros.

—Butch lo siento yo...

—Creo que es mejor que te vayas, no quiero que le digas a nadie lo que has visto aquí. Si quieres dile a profesor que me rehusé a cooperar para el trabajo y que te asigne a otro equipo, pero no digas ni una sola palabra ¿entendido?.

—Mira, lo siento sí. No pensé que estuviera haciendo mal, pero no deberías estar avergonzado de ser adoptado, ni de que tus padres sean homosexuales.

—No, no estoy avergonzado, es un orgullo ser su hijo, por lo mismo no quiero tener problemas en la escuela. Mira, no soy muy bueno controlando mi temperamento y si alguien se atreve a burlarse de mis padres no voy a contenerme contra ese alguien. Por eso no quiero que nadie sepa en la escuela esto. No quiero seguir decepcionándolos.

—Te entiendo, aun hay gente muy ignorante y mala, pero deberías aprender a lidiar con ello. Antes también se burlaban de mí y mis hermanas, nosotras no tenemos mama, murió cuando nacimos, y nuestro padre no quiso buscar a nadie más. Si no quieres que lo diga no lo diré no te preocupes.

—Gracias. Y siento haberte gritado. — Se disculpo el chico, algo apenado. Comenzaba a agradarle la chica.

—Sigamos con el trabajo ¿sí?

—Por cierto, si quieres saber si lo que dicen de alguien es cierto, solo tienes que preguntarle a ese alguien. Si no, eres una grosera.

—Lo tomare en cuenta.

Viendo de reojo a la chica, Butch pensó que no toda la gente era tan mala, era verdad que no solo había conocido idiotas en su vida, pero sí lo era que muchos lo eran. Sin embargo si esta chica podía hacer que se sintiera relajado, tal vez era tiempo de que el lograra controlar su temperamento. No sabía bien el por qué, pero era una meta que se pondría de ahora en adelante. Después de todo ella... Butch se maldijo a sí mismo. Debía dejar de pensar en ella.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

Vaya creo que falle en poder publicar cada mes una historia, supongo que les debo una disculpa, aunque claro que tampoco me siento taaaaan obligado xD. Pero bueno a aquellas personas que me han leído a lo largo de este año, supongo que debería compensarles con algo. ¿Lo llegare a hacer? Esa es una pregunta que tal vez nunca obtendrá respuesta ¿Está claro?

Pero bueno esta vez les traigo a una pareja que no es canon como uno quisiera, pero de cierto modo siempre lo fue. Fuera del universo del canon oficial, ¿cómo se imaginan que sería la relación de Mojo y Him? Oh claro, en esta historia no me concentro en ellos, sino en los problemas que los chicos tuvieron a través del tiempo por culpa de la gente ignorante. Creo que tal vez se merecen su propia historia ¿no?

La verdad me sorprende que en estos días siga pasando (que si pasa) Pero la verdad esa historia es parte de una anécdota que vivió un amigo, al menos parte de lo que me conto. no sé qué tal me quedo, y me disculpo por posibles falta de ortografía o coherencia.

También me disculpo por mi evidente "novatismo", quiero crecer como escritor, y me comprometeré a hacerlo por mí. En fin, se agradecerá cualquier review que me dejen. Y si no igual se lo agradezco a aquellos que se haya tomado la molestia de leerme.

Sin más que decir me despido.

Scriptorem


End file.
